bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer Apartment
The Player's Apartment is a multiplayer only solo zone where the player can change loadouts, customize their character, and listen to Rank messages. When the player first starts a multiplayer game, he/she is treated with a cutscene in which the player's selected character wakes up on the apartment floor, with a used ADAM Hypo on the floor. An announcement by Andrew Ryan is then played on the character's television set, followed by a message from Sinclair Solutions on the player's recording machine and finally an announcement over the intercom stating that the Kashmir Restaurant was just attacked. Afterwords, the player must customize their wardrobe and loadouts before starting a multiplayer game. The apartment is provided by Sinclair Solutions, on loan to the player for the short time the player is there.Quote by Mat, developer for Multiplayer aspect, from Deco Devolution Artbook: "Narratively, the apartment has been provided by Sinclair Solutions which is the company that is doing Plasmid testing and it's on loan to you for the short time you're in Rapture." The Areas The Living Room This is where the player first wakes up after having passed out from splicing. Here, the player watches Andrew Ryan make an announcement on their television set. A recording machine on the coffee table contains messages from Sinclair Solutions that are updated as the player progresses. A Gene Bank in the hallway allows players to edit their loadouts. The living room also contains a record player where the player may listen to music, although it does not affect gameplay in anyway. The Bedroom Here, the player can visit their wardrobe and change their mask and/or melee weapon. A Log Recorder sitting on a couch allows players to listen audio recordings from various Multiplayer Characters. There is a 3-open-sided fireplace next to the wardrobe. There is also a bathroom, though it serves little purpose. It has mosaic tiles, a broken mirror (since the player can switch between characters here, loading their models for viewing could be cumbersome), and a blurry photo. The tub holds stagnant water. The Bathysphere The player can exit their apartment and head to the metro. On the way there is a newsstand where the player may view various high scores. In the hall with the newsstand there is a gate providing entrance into a hallway full of blood and debris, however it's locked. Once the player enters the bathysphere, they may search for a multiplayer game, or set up a private game. While waiting for a game to begin, the player can also change their character, customize their appearance, edit their loadout, or view personal statistics. Bugs/Glitches *This room is infamous for crashing when the player presses the Start button. A method proven to cause this crash is to be in movement while pressing the button, although not all methods of causing this crash are fully documented. A patch released on May 10, 2010 fixed several types of Multiplayer crashes, but the crash in the Multiplayer Apartment still occurs. Gallery File:Apartament Concept.png|A concept art for the Apartment. Trivia *It is possible that the Apartment is located in or near the luxury Mercury Suites since both places share the same postcard during the loading screens and also because an unique door similar to the ones found in the Apartment can be found locked in the Suites. References Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations